Ours
by Bri-Gils
Summary: Team Starkid AU after Starship! Bropez fic! Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey 3 Lauren Lopez x Brian Holden
1. Chapter 1

Team Starkid broke up a little over 5 months ago . After a rather nasty fight, the members rarely speak to each other. After living with his parents the past few months, Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey while trying to bring the group back together 3 (Completely AU after Starship)I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

Brian's POV

I'm not quite sure how it happened. All I knew is one day my friends and I were celebrating the last show of _Starship_, and just a month later we were all going our separate ways, most too mad to talk to one another. Not knowing what to do, I went to the one city I haven't been yet- New York.

Now, let me tell you something. When you are living by yourself in a gigantic city with no friends, **_you get very scared_**. I had no idea where my life was going now or what would happen to any of us. All I knew is that I was living in an apartment with a 30-something year old I never met before, and was delivering pizza for Papa John's. I liked to pretend I was Peter Parker, riding my bike through the Manhattan streets with pizzas on my back. Sometimes that helped me ease my loneliness. Sometimes.

The day this story starts was a week before my 26th birthday. It had been almost 5 months since Team Starkid had last spoken, save a few awkward texts or phone calls here and there, and about 4 months since I moved to NYC. It began as a normal day, with the usual wake up call.

"OH MY GOD YOU DOUCHEBAG! YOU LOST MY MONEY! HOW COULD YOU? SERIOUSLY?! …Yeah..Yeah, so by Wednesday? 'Kay, but if you don't I swear I'm gon- HEY! Dammit Lauren! Why'd you hang up?!" My lovely 35 year old roommate, Don Griggton, was making another one of his lovely business calls at 7 am. I never really tried to figure out what he did for a living; I spent most of my time trying t convince myself I wasn't boarding with a mobster.

So with that yelling match, I got out of bed as usual, not quite sure why my mouth tasted like Redvines. I put on my red Papa John's shirt and visor, my eyes still fighting to close again and go back to that peaceful sleepland. My dream had been so nice. I was back in Ann Arbor, sitting at a table in a bar I used to go to with my friends. Next to me were Nick Lang, Matt Lang, and our friend Johnny. We were watching Darren Criss serenade us, until Elona Finlay and a blonde Lauren Lopez came out and starting a singing battle with Boy Toy. I don't exactly remember who won, but whoever did got to sit on Nick's lap and complimented him on his "Nice Legs".

Today I had the Lunch Shift. Despite the Lunch crowd not calling until eleven the earliest, my boss wanted us in there around eight. Which meant, with my travelling from my dingy Brooklyn Apartment to the busy Manhattan streets, I would have to leave by 7:30.

"Brian, I call delivery today!" My coworker and friend, Ember, practically shouted with joy when I arrived at work. I groaned to myself. No one wanted to be stuck making the pizzas during Lunch Shift.

Getting the ingredients out of the freezer in the back, I began to prepare pizzas. Some people might say, "Wow! You know how to make a pizza? Papa John's tastes delicious! It sounds like an awesome job!" Well, no, it wasn't awesome. In fact, it was far from it. Who wants to stand around 6 hours a day making $7.75 an hour for making endless pizza after pizza? And then there were those people who wanted all the fancy stuff, "_extra cheese, extra olives, pepperoni on only half on it with thin crust!_". I know that the next time I order pizza, I'll just get a plan old normal cheese one. All the extra stuff is hard to do right!

Around 11, right when the first costumer trickled in, something happened. I got a phone call. Though, of course, I was dealing with an order, so I couldn't answer. But about a minute after the ringing stopped, it started again. Apparently someone really wanted to talk to me. After the third or fourth time the manager started getting annoyed, so he made me turn it off. Before long, what we liked to call the "Lunch Rush" happened around 12:30 and the phone calls were pushed out of my mind… Until work ended.

The one good thing about the Lunch Shift meant I had the afternoon off. Instead of going back to my crappy, cramped apartment, I decided to go to a park I heard Don talking about. I sat on a bench staring out at a small lake, and I couldn't help but smile. The park was so different than the Brooklyn I knew of. It was beautiful. If I closed my eyes, I could almost pretend I was back in one of the Chicago parks…..

I took out my phone, about to call Don to ask about Dinner plans- until I realized it was still off. Turning it on, the screen flashed before my eyes saying: _10 new voicemails_. With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I played the first one.

"Hey Brian, it's Dad. Listen, son, I have some… bad news. Your mother has breast cancer. Th-The doctor says we might be too late. If we are, sh-she has a l-l-little over a year. Please call me."

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. During that 30 seconds, a weight seemed to have landed on my chest. _My mom might die. She was dying._ My mind was moving at a mile per minute, thinking of everything my mom did for me and what I did in return. It was almost pitiful how little I ever did for her. I just remember her always saying one thing while I was growing up, "Oh Bri- I can't wait to dance with you at your wedding! You will be the perfect groom!"

That's what she always wanted most- to see me get married. But how was I supposed to get married when I haven't had a girlfriend in 5 months and my mother might only have 12? Then I heard her.

"Brian?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll be updating it soon! Please review! And follow my tumblr! I post Starkid, glee, HP, and other random stuff :) .com

~Q4E


	2. Chapter 2

Team Starkid broke up a little over 5 months ago . After a rather nasty fight, the members rarely speak to each other. After living with his parents the past few months, Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey while trying to bring the group back together 3 (Completely AU after Starship)I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

Lauren's POV

"OH MY GOD YOU DOUCHEBAG! YOU LOST MY MONEY! HOW COULD YOU? SERIOUSLY?!"

"Don't worry, " I sighed wanting nothing more than for Donnie to stop screaming into the phone. "It was only a twenty! I'll pay you back, okay?" I took a sip of the iced caramel latte I 'lost' some of his money on as I waited for my cousin to continue. The rest of the twenty _was_ actually lost somewhere in between my home and the Dunkin Donuts three blocks away.

"Yeah" Donnie sighed into the phone.

"Okay. Oh, and I don't think I'll be starting at Jenna's store today. Emily's coming today and I have to help her settle. " I told the older man, while thinking of my childhood best friend/new roommate waiting in our Brooklyn apartment. "But I promise, and I mean promise!, that I'll be their later this week." In the back of my mind I could see myself going back on that promise already.

"Yeah, so by Wednesday?" "Uh-huh." "'Kay, but if you don't I swear I'm gon-" Whatever he was going to do, I didn't want to know, so I hung up and began skipping down the street to my apartment.

Slightly disappointed that Emily wasn't here yet as I opened the door, I put the latte down and sighed as I plopped onto the furry blue beanbag chair in the middle of the room. I had just finished the last of many nightly nanny calls. Don't get me wrong, I loved the triplets I watched!- but when you think about it, I would much rather be working in a music studio with my cousins (who I JUST learned lived in the city too!) than potty training three unruly two year olds. Although, what I'd really rather do is be back in Chicago working with my friends. My stomach seemed to sink as I remembered I might never be doing that again. All because some people were just too gullible…. Don't get me wrong, I still love all of them with my whole heart, even after everything they did. I actually forgave them months earlier and have been trying to get in contact ever since! Emily says they aren't talking because they're ashamed that they let something like that in the way of friendship. That might be true, but I know it was more than just that that broke up our theatre company. And not to be mean, but thank Wizard God there was more, because if everything happened just because of me I don't think I could live with myself!

The sound of the front door creaking open made me jump up, as I prepared to see one of my best friends again. I had a sudden sense of déjà vu from when I was helping Julia move into our new Brooklyn apartment, almost exactly 2 years earlier. A sunny, smiling face surrounded by dark brown ringlets appeared in my view, lugging three huge suitcases behind her.

"Em!" I cried, smiling at the tall girl as I rushed forward to help her with her luggage. Her mother, looking almost exactly the same as Emily, but with red hair instead of blonde, was not far behind.

After a few hours of unpacking and organizing, I left the now cramped apartment so Emily could have a moment to say good-bye to her mom. Unlike me, Emily got a master's degree in college, so this was her first time actually being away from home.

I decided to go where I almost always went, the park right by my home. It was this very park where I ran into Donnie again, and got offered the new job at the family business.

A small smile crossed my face as I thought of family. Family was a group of people who loved and supported you. The Starkids were my family. Maybe not by blood, but they just as good. I wished I could get a timeturner from Harry Potter and stop everything from happening. Honestly, I just wanted to talk to at least one of them again. To know how they were doing in life. Even just seeing them in person from a distance would be fine.

Of course, after thinking that,

_Oh crap…_I thought_, My mind is playing fucking tricks on me_._ There is absolutely _no way_ Brian Holden is sitting on that bench! Damn it! Am I missing them that much that I'm going crazy?!_

I sighed to myself as I walker closer and closer to the guy who looked like Brian. The closer I got, I noticed that his blue eyes were filling with tears as he stared down at his Iphone. And he looked _A LOT_ like Brian. Like, identical twins or something! I felt my heart break, just watching him sit there crying on the bench. An idea popped into my head. It was worth a try. Quietly, I walked up to the bench and sat down next to him. He didn't seem to notice at all."Brian?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll be updating it soon! Please review! And follow my tumblr! I post Starkid, glee, HP, and other random stuff :) .com

~Q4E


	3. Chapter 3

Team Starkid broke up a little over 5 months ago . After a rather nasty fight, the members rarely speak to each other. After living with his parents the past few months, Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey while trying to bring the group back together 3 (Completely AU after Starship)I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

Lauren's POV

Brian's head shot up when I said his name and he eyed me with disbelief.

"Lauren?!" He asked, sounding like I might disappear at any moment. Well, I guess it was unlikely to run into one of your best friends in a random Brooklyn park. His eyes were red. I was right, he was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, locking my brown eyes into his blue ones. I was always that friend who was the shoulder to cry on. I learned with experience you could tell if they weren't telling the whole truth by looking into their eyes.

"Oh, uh…n-nothing." Brian answered, sniffling. He was looking at his phone as though it had given him the worst news ever.

"Hey," I began calmly. Those blue eyes were so full of pain and sorrow that it was making _me_ hurt. "Bri, I've known you for years. I can tell that something is wrong. You're one of my best friends. I want to help you."Brian sighed and closed his eyes. "I…um, I just got a… a phone call. From my dad. H-h-he told me…" The 25 year old bit his lip and shook his head, not wanting to continue.

_What could make Brian this upset?_ I wondered. He was always the cool and collective one. That's what I loved about him- He was hardly ever broken down. "Oh, Bri." I couldn't help but sigh as a tear rolled down Brian's cheek. I pulled him into a hug as he began to sob on my shoulder.

"My mommy is dying. She has cancer." I heard him say between sobs.

I don't know how long we sat there on that bench, Brian crying and I was rubbing his back. All I knew is that I felt so bad for him. Seeing him like this broke my heart. I wished I could do something to make it all better.

"The thing is, though-" Brian was saying in between sniffles a few minutes later. He stopped legit crying, but I was still rubbing his back. "-my whole life my mom was looking forward to one thing that had to do with me. And now she'll never get to see it happen. I just wish I could do it for her before sh- before. But it would be crazy."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sh-she wants to dance with me. At my wedding." Brian stated. After a moment's pause, he added, "But it's basically impossible to get married by this time next year. I'd have to meet someone, first off, and then I couldn't just propose in the first month. What kind of girl would marry someone just for this?"

It seemed my mouth was moving faster than my brain, because I definitely wasn't thinking when I said this:

"I'll do it."

Brian's POV

"Wait, what?" I took my head out of my hands to look the tiny girl in the eye. "What did you say?"

"I said I'll do it. I'll marry you, if you want." The brunette repeated. I had no idea what was going through her mind to actually want to do it. Honestly I didn't think she did either. Lauren continued, "I mean, we're best friends. My friend Emily says that she thinks couples are just best friends who kiss and stuff. I marry you so you can dance with your mom. If it really sucks that much we can just get a divorce and go back to how things are now."

I stared at the girl sitting next to me in amazement. _She would actually do this for me. She would be engaged and even have a wedding just so I could do this for my mom._ I felt a small smile make its way onto my face as I thought about the girl who would change a part of her own life just for me. I got off the park bench and knelt in front of her. Grabbing her left hand in both of mine, I asked something I never imagined asking her before:

"Lauren Elizabeth Lopez, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed it too! It means so much and is so awesome when I get review! Both positive and some feedback are awesome :) And follow my tumblr(It's on my profile)! I post Starkid, glee, HP, and other random stuff :)

~Q4E~


	4. Chapter 4

Team Starkid broke up a little over 5 months ago . After a rather nasty fight, the members rarely speak to each other. After living with his parents the past few months, Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey while trying to bring the group back together 3 (Completely AU after Starship)I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

Brian's POV

After our little reunion in the park, Lauren and I went out for a late lunch/early dinner/coffee to discuss what this "engagement" actually was. Thinking it over an hour later as I walked back to my apartment I began to realize just how lucky I was. I mean, spending the next year pretending to be in love with someone could be pretty difficult, especially if you just met the person. But thinking of doing this with Lauren made it seem pretty awesome. She was awesome for agreeing with it.

"Hey Don, I have to tell yo-" I began as I unlocked the door, only to stop dead in my tracks.

There, dancing in my tiny living room, wearing only a pizza box around his waist and another as a hat, was my roommate singing into an imaginary microphone, " TO DANCE AGAIN! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL THESE YEAR TO DANCE AGAIN! NOW, AT ONCE, A CHANCE APPEARS, TO HEAR THE BEAT, SO ONE YOUR FEET! IT'S TIME TO DAAAANCE AGAIN!" Now seeing me at the door, Don smiled, pointed at me, and sang, " C'mon Lupin! Imperio! YOU TAKE TWO FEET! DAMN IT, DANCE LUPIN!"

Instead of dancing, I stood frozen at the doorway. _Who showed Don the Potter Musicals?_ That was the last thing I ever wanted to show my already psycho roommate. "No thanks, my day was crazy enough. I'll be in my room." I made it to my door when I heard Don yell;

"THAT'S ABSURD!"

A smile found its way onto my face as I remembered Joe Moses and I calling everything absurd during AVPS rehearsals. I turn around to face the green eyed man. "You're absurd!"

Don, who was now only about a foot away from me, smiled back. "What did you say?" He asked in a terrible Snape impression.  
"I said," I could feel myself falling back into the Lupin character I used while joking around with the Starkids so many times. "You're absurd!"

"That's absurd!" Don declared, and after a seconds hesitation tackled me into my bedroom.

"So, dearest Bri-bear, what did you have to tell me?" Don questioned, apparently not feeling the need to get off of me.

"I'm engaged." I told him, feeling a small smile creep onto my face. It's hard not to smile thinking of that, even if it is a fake engagement.

"Really! Aw, just when I was starting to like you, Loopy Lupin!" Don finally got off of me and leaned against my bed.

"Who told you about the Potter stuff?" He ignored my question, and instead asked, "Well, what's her name!?"

"Lauren Lopez. The girl who plays Draco."

Don's eyes grew bigger in what I'm guessing was surprise, as the next thing he shouted was, "That's my cousin!"

It was now my turn to be surprised. "Really?" _This crazy guy is Lauren's cousin?! And I've been living with him for months! Wow, small world._

"Yeah, she told me about the shows yesterday. I was talking to her on the phone this morning! I didn't know she had a boyfriend!"

_She didn't._ "The person you were yelling at?"

"Yeah. She lost some of my money." Don suddenly looked upset at that thought, but turned his frown upside down not even a second later. "I'm gonna get champagne to celebrate! Congrats, man!" And with that, my roommate jumped up and ran out of my room. I heard the apartment door slam shut a few seconds later.

_I wonder if Lauren knows I live with her cousin?_ As if the short girl could read my mind, I received a call from her not even a minute later.

"Hey, Lo."

"Brian, Emily wants to know when _we're moving in together._"

"Moving in? Wait, who's Emily?"

"My roommate. And yes! According to her, once you get engaged, you have to move in together!"

This wasn't one of the things we talked about during our late lunch/early dinner/coffee.

"Not everyone moves in together right away. Remember Walker's roommate in college, that guy Thomas? He didn't live with his fiancé."

"That's because they were in college, Brian. You weren't allowed to have boy/girl roommates freshman year."

"…. Well, I guess you can live here. It's not too big though. And I have a roommate, too."

"Do I have to live with some stranger that has a T between his legs?"

I laughed. Lolo always avoided saying "Penis" if she could. I never knew why, though.

"He's not a stranger! He's your cousin!"

"…. Your rooming with Michael? I thought he lived in Ann Arbor still."

"No, not Mike. That guy Don!"

There was silence. Then;

"YOU'RE LIVING WITH DON! OH MY GOD YOU POUR SOUL! He's crazy! And he hates you. He told me himself."

"Gee, telling me this a few months ago might have helped!" Lauren laughed. Her laugh always sounded cute. "And he doesn't hate me anymore, apparently now that he knows I'm Lupin. Oh, and thanks for telling him about the Musicals! Thanks to you I came home just to find Don dancing practically _naked_ in the living room, singing 'To Dance Again'! Then he decides to tackle me and his penis almost went in m-"

"OH MY GOD I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" Lauren squealed. "I do not need that picture in my head, Brian Holden!"

I laughed. Next to her laugh, my favorite thing was getting her riled up. Hearing it wasn't as good as seeing it, though.

" Speaking of the naked guy, he just went out to buy some drinks and I don't think he put any clothes on…"

Lauren laughed again. "Wow. Well, if he gets arrested I won't owe him anymore money!"

"Nice, Lolo." I chuckled. This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

If you review I'll update quicker! :) Thanks for reading!

~Q4E~


	5. Chapter 5

Team Starkid broke up a little over 5 months ago . After a rather nasty fight, the members rarely speak to each other. After living with his parents the past few months, Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey while trying to bring the group back together 3 (Completely AU after Starship)I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

Lauren's POV

So about two weeks later, Brian and I moved into our own place. Yeah, we were supposed to live with Donnie but let's speak the truth here- who really wants to live with that crazy man? That, plus their place was small as it is and Brian's friend Ember was moving out of her apartment, so she just handed to lease over to us.

The weirdest part about living with Brian was sharing a bed with him. Our apartment only had one bedroom, and it would look weird if someone came over and saw us sleeping in two different beds. He liked to kick a lot. _A lot_. Last night he smacked me so hard in the face my nose started bleeding. But I try to look on the bright side- he doesn't snore!

The thing is, when you live with someone you tend to get to know them _very well and very quickly_. Like, you may think you know someone, but you don't actually know them until you live with them. A few days after our "engagement", Brian went back to Michigan to see his mom. When he came back something seemed off about him. Now, after living with him, I know what it is. He's not as carefree as he used to be. I think it's my duty as his fiancé to get that carefree-ness back.

Another thing I learned from living with him is how sweet he actually is. He can be really nice. When he wants to.

"Are you naked?!" Brian shouted through the closed bathroom door.

I stopped straightening my hair long enough to glare at the door and reply, "No! Why?"

The door now opened and Brian came in. "Because I've needed a band-aid for the past ten minutes!" After getting the band-aid from under the sink, he stopped at the door and turned back to face me. "Why do you always spend so long in the bathroom in the morning?"

"So I don't look fugly." I said entirely truthful, now turning off my straightener.

"I've seen you without make-up before." The short male leaned against the doorframe.

"Just because you've seen me at my worst doesn't mean I want the rest of the world to." I was now staring at the mirror while plucking my eyebrows.

"No, I mean you aren't ugly." Brian said sincerely. Before I could reply, he left the bathroom.

The next morning I went into the bathroom as usual, ready to begin my get-ready-for-the-day routine. Only to find something missing.

Where the mirror usually is was a message:

_You_

_Look_

_Fine_

I didn't know when Brian actually did this. All I knew is that I was touched. Nobody had ever done anything like this for me before.

"You do." A deep voice behind me said, and I turned around to see Brian leaning on the doorframe like yesterday. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes as I went to hug him.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. That was the first day in a long time that I didn't were any makeup at all.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself cuddling with Brian, his arms hugging me. I felt more well rested than I had in months, and I suddenly realized that I didn't get kicked or hit the past night. Tilting my head up to see the sleeping man, I couldn't help but smile. He looked cute in his sleep. It all felt so right.

* * *

Sorry it's a really short chapter! I'm tired and I only wrote this little thing because I promised a new one today :) I really don't think this is my best work right now. I'll try to get another full chapter in before I start school (Thursday!), since after I'll be really busy with school, homework, and my dance schedule. And you know that "You look Fine" thing? Got the idea from a post on tumblr! (Sorry, I tried to post the link but ff won't let me post anything that looks remotely like a link)

~Q4E~


	6. Chapter 6

I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It might take me awhile to get chapters out sense I'm really busy with High School and Dance! Also, there's a new character in this chapter, Noel, after the lovely reviewer noelmescher! It's pronounced No-elle, the girl name! And please review!**

Brian's POV

I couldn't help but smile as I opened the door to my last pizza delivery of the day.

"PIZZA!" The loud voice of Don screamed, with the laughs of Lauren and her cousin, Noel, soon following. Lauren and her cousins were each sitting in a wheel-y chair behind the counter of the small record shop they all worked at, with Noel's husband Shane. Don stopped to stare at me. "Red is not your color."

"Gee, thanks." I set the pizza down on a table behind the cash register.

"Stay and eat with us!" Noel demanded as she handed me a ten dollar bill.

"Well, I'm supposed to go back to give them the money, but I'm trying to get fired, so okay." I smirked as I sat in Don's unoccupied chair.

"Hey! You took my chair!" Don started wailing.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?" I asked, completely serious. It started to seem like the only thing that made sense.  
"Hey! That's mean!" The 34 year old man pouted.

"Your brother said you were." Lauren told him as she grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box.

"How would Ron know?! He wasn't there when I was a baby!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she meant Jon."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, your parents named you Ron, Don, and Jon?"

"Well I bet your mom named you Brian Diarrhea and Poopsface Grace!" I felt my smile falter a little. Thinking about what my mom was going through right now hurt. So instead, I pushed that to the back of my mind, and replied, "No, actually, but those are good names! They named us Brian Daniel and Katie! The Grace part was right, though."

"So do you guys know when the wedding will be yet?" Noel changed the subject. _Oh crap, I forgot you have to actually plan a wedding!_

"No." Lauren answered, spinning around in her chair.

"Most likely in the Spring though." I added, although the idea just popped into my head and we haven't talked about it at all.

"You guys might want to book a venue soon. It took us forever to find something" Shane told us through a mouth full of pizza.

"That's cause you got married on the fourth of July. We're not gonna get married on a holiday."

"You guys should've gotten married two weeks ago." We all stared at Don in confusion. "On Brian's birthday! So he would never forget the anniversary!"

"I won't forget the anniversary!" I snapped, while wondering if we were even going to reach one year. Now thinking about it, I wondered if we would even beat Kim Kardashian's marriage length.

"What'd she get you for it?" Shane asked me.

"That's between us!" Lauren smirked, obviously trying to make her cousins think something totally different than what happened. The memory was still fresh in my mind.

_"Happy birthday." Lauren said quietly, handing me a rectangular shape in wrapping. I looked at her. She's been screaming 'Happy Birthday' at me all day, yet this time was different. Glancing back at the packaging, I began to unwrap it. As the last of the gift wrap fell into my cupcake wrapper, I was holding two pictures, both in Chestnut colored frames. Pictures of us._

_The first one was of me and her, with both our heads into one Slytherin tie. Her head just barely past my shoulder. I smiled at the memory. A couple of the starkid boys and I pretended to make-out with her, and it got to the point where Lauren was crying from laughing so hard._

_The second, was more elegant. Well, not really. It was just our upper torsos, as Lauren took it herself, while drunk. She was in a thin, black dress that hugged her curves. I wore a blue dress shirt with a darker blue tie hanging untied around my shoulders. We were both attempting to do duck faces, yet failing due to our drunk-ness. I remembered that moment perfectly._

* * *

_It was her Freshman year, my sophomore, but it was coming to a close. We were just at our friend's house on North Campus, to throw the Seniors a goodbye party. Oddly enough, out of the 60 people in our department that went, Lauren and I were the only ones who lived in Central Campus. So, around 1am, we got onto the last bus of the evening, along with all the other drunk partiers. _

_Once we got off the bus Lauren turned to me and giggled. "This isn't my stop! I don't know how to get to my dorm from here!"_

_I remember chuckling, too. "Here come to mine." I grabbed her hand and started leading her down the sidewalk._

_"It's weird! Those people! Who knows if we see them again! Woah! What if we go onto Broadway, and they're in the same show!" Lauren babbled on. She then stopped walking. "Brian. Hey, hey Brian. Brain!" _

_I remember cracking up at that last one. "What?" Lauren asked, innocently._

_"You called me Brain!" The petite girl let out a loud laugh. "When you graduate, and then I graduate, we should stay friends forever!" _

_"Biffles!" I agreed, and started dancing in place. Lauren then took my hand and started pulling me to walk again._

_After about a minute of silence, she told me through a giggle, "You know, when we were in that first play together, you know, Anne of Green Gables? I had a crush on you!" She was full on laughing now. "But you were dating that b*tch Savannah, and then I started dating Dave!"_

_I laughed, but became suddenly conscious of the fact that we were holding hands. "Yeah, Savannah was a b*tch! Is Dave a b*tch?" _

_"He can't be a b*tch, he's a guyyyy! But he is a B st rd! He broke up with me last week!" _

_"Why do people break up with us? I mean, look! Look at us! Look! We-we're the coolest people I know." We reached the back of my dorm building, now. _

_"Exactly!" Lauren agreed, flailing her arms. "See, that's why we're Biffles! Let's take a picture to prove our awesomeness!"_

_"Yes, let's!" Lauren took a camera out of her purse. I leaned into her and made a duck face as the camera flashed. _

_"OMG you made a duckface too!" Lauren laughed as she checked the photo. "Ha! We look so stupid!"_

_"The stupidity is horrendous!" I laughed along with her. Suddenly, by face was just inches from her.  
"Hey Brain," The smell of alcohol was on her breath._

_"Yeah?" I replied ignoring the fact that she called me Brain again._

_"That crush. It didn't go away."_

_The next morning I awoke on the floor. Glancing up at my bottom bunk, I saw it was deserted. _

_"That girl told me to tell you she left." My roommate walked in, and slammed the door behind him._

_"Ughh, not so loud." I groaned, grabbing my head. Despite the hangover, I could still fell Lauren's lips on mine._

* * *

_I remember suddenly being confused. Was it her way of telling me the crush never left? Or did she remember nothing from that night, just saw it as a picture we took at one point, and decided to give it to me? My blue eyes met her brown._

_"Just so if someone comes over, they're not like 'Why don't you guys have any pictures of yourselves?!'" She told me, yet not unlocking her eyes from mine. I nodded, and felt the sudden urge to kiss her. I haven't done that in years. Since that night. But she then turned around, went into the bathroom, and closed the door._

"It was an awesome gift though." I said, nodding, and glancing at Lauren. A bell dinged, signaling that someone had entered this little store. Don jumped off of the counter he was sitting on and went to help the customer.

"So what do you guys want to name the baby?" Shane asked, as I turned my head to look at whoever just walked in. They looked very familiar. At Lauren's cry of, "I'm not pregnant!", the man turned to look at us and his blue eyes caught mine. I felt my stomach to a backflip. After months of not talking, I was looking at Joseph Walker. Funny, sometimes, how in such a big world, you can run into some people so many times.

Turning back to the Lopez cousins, I answered, "I think we should use family names." I could feel Joe's eyes burning through the back of my head and wondered if Lauren saw him. _What would he think of what we're doing right now?_

"Noel talked to me about baby names on our first date." Shane laughed, as his wife turned beet red.

I laughed, "And you married her?!"

"I've always like the name Abigail." Lauren stated to no one in particular. She turned to me, "And it has your mom's name in it! Gail!"

Someone clearing their throat on the other side of the counter made us all turn.

"Walker!" Lauren cried, smiling. "Hey man, how's life? Are you done? I'll ring it up for you."

"Brian, red is not your color." Joe smirked at me.

"See! Someone agrees!" Don called from the other side of the store.

"Really, Joe? A starkid album?" Lauren asked as she put the _Starship_ album into a plastic bag.

"Of course! I was wondering how this place even got them, but since you guys are here it makes sense." Walker was now staring at Lauren's left hand. It wasn't much, but I managed to get her a white gold engagement ring with a small solitaire diamond on it. He now looked at me with raise eyebrows.

"See ya around, I guess." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the store. It got me thinking- _What other Starkids were wandering around New York?_

* * *

OMG! It's another Starkid! Woah! Hope you guys like this one! Please please please review! :)

~Q4E~


	7. Chapter 7

I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

Lauren's POV

A blast of cold air blew in my face as I pushed the hospital door open, even though it was only the beginning of October. Despite the circumstances I was coming out here, I couldn't help but admire the view. The hospital was placed right next to the beautiful Lake Michigan. It was these little things that made me miss Michigan and Chicago so much. New York was nice in its own way, but the Midwest was home.

The man I was looking for was standing on the other side of the parking lot, staring at the lake.

"Brian?" I approached him cautiously. He didn't answer. "Bri," I now grabbed his hand. He turned to face me, his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Why does she have to go through this?" He asked, barely loud enough for me to hear. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Oh, Brian…" I felt my heart break in sadness as I hugged him. "Oh, sweetie, I know it's hard. But you know what? It would make it so much easier for her if you went back inside. She needs you there, you're her son."

The 26 year old backed out of our hug, although our hands were still entwined. He wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I'm just scared. They said she's going to die. I don't want my mommy to die."

Holding back my own tears, I assured him, "She won't. If they really thought she would die, she wouldn't be getting this surgery right now, would she? God will do the right thing for your mom. Now will you, and come back upstairs?"

Brian didn't answer out loud, but started leading me back to the heated building.

"I miss Michigan. When Starkid gets back together we totally need to move to Ann Arbor." Brian said to me as he pressed the elevator button.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I replied with a small smile. He seemed so assured that our group would reunite. Well, like I said just minutes before, God will does the right thing for us. And we all know that breaking up wasn't the right thing.

By the time we got to Gail Holden's room, she was back from the surgery. Sleeping in the hospital bed, I couldn't help but notice how small she looked. Her straight gray hair wasn't gone yet, but instead was sticking up in all different directions. Her skinny wrinkled arms were wrapped tightly around the blankets. I really hoped that the right thing was her living.

* * *

The ride back from Traverse City three days later was quiet. As Brian's fiancé, I felt like it was my duty to cheer him up.

Pulling into the semi-full parking lot of the Walgreen Drama Center, I couldn't help but smile. It still felt like home. _Man, I wish Michigan had a graduate program._

"Brian! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking the man sleeping in the passenger seat.  
"Wha?" He jumped up and banged his head on the roof of the rental car. "What the hell? Why are we here?"

"Surprise! Come on, let's get out!" I squealed and basically leaped out of the car. "Ali says that the shows for 24 hour theatre are playing later today!"

"So what are we going to do until then?" Brian asked me, looking skeptical.

"Don't you remember what we did in college at all?!" I asked, grabbing his hand and started dragging him to the sidewalk. "We're going to get awesome UMich style pizza!"

"You know, if you think about it, this will be our first date." Brian stated, now matching my quick pace.

"Second. That awkward coffee talk could count, too. Isn't that kind of sad, considering we've been engaged for a month?"

Brian laughed. I was glad to see him smile again. "Not as sad as the fact that we haven't kissed once."

"Would you like me to kiss you?" I asked jokingly. We stopped walking and faced each other. Staring into his bright blue eyes, I answered, "Anyway, we did kiss. A long time ago." He now started walking again, blushing and avoiding my gaze.

"I know. I remember." _He did? Why wasn't he looking at me? Was he embarrassed? Did he not like me like that? Like I liked him? Damn, why'd I bring it up!?_

"You do?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You gave me the picture."

"...So would you like a kiss?" I asked again. Butterflies that I haven't felt in years let loose in my stomach.

He looked into my eyes again. Then, he bent down and kissed me. It was quick, without any tongue. Is it actually possible to feel fireworks?

I began walking again with awkward silence in the air. Did he know that the crush I admitted to never went away?

An awkward ten minutes later, we were sitting in the student center with two slices of pizza on the table between us.

"Oh my god, this is so much better than Papa John's!" (**A/N: Nothing against you Papa John's)**

"You should say that to your boss. That would get you fired." I told him

"I honestly think my boss is in love with me. He just doesn't want to fire me, no matter what I do! I even started a fire last week!"

"Why hello there! Didn't think I'd see you two around here again!" A familiar face dragged a seat to our table.

"Professor Tulip!" Brian greeted the brunette. The man who played Nigel Waters in LWL was grinning at us. "Fancy seeing you around here!"

"Well, considering I work here it shouldn't really come as a big surprise. How's everyone else? Any new Starkid shows coming soon? Haven't heard anything in a while!"

"No, we all ended up going our own ways." I told him. Saying it out loud to someone made it seem more final. It sucked.

"Aw, too bad. Congrats to you too, though! Since the day I saw you lot meet I knew you'd end up together!" He motioned towards the ring on my finger. Brian choked on his pizza.

"R-really? You knew we would be together?!"

"Of course! Everyone did! It was just a matter of time until the two of you realized the other one had a crush on you, too. As you say, Mr. Holden, kindergarteners who like someone tease them. That's all you ever did to each other!"

"Wait, everyone thought we would get together?" I asked, still shocked. "Who do you mean by everyone?"

"Well we made bets on when you would get engaged. When did you, anyway? I bet Lauren's final year of college, but I was wrong."

"About a month ago." Brian replied, looking at our old professor as if he had twelve heads.

"Oh! Sarah Ashley won! She bet sometime over the 2011 summer."

"Well," I turned to face Brian. "Looks like we'll need to make a little detour to tell Sarah she won!"

* * *

I tried to make this chapter to remind y'all about Brian's mom. Who do you think they'll run into when they catch up with Sarah?! If you review I'll update faster! :)

~Bri~


	8. Chapter 8

I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

Lauren's POV

A month later, I stepped outside of the Chicago Airport and took a deep breath. The air smelled so familiar, and a smile tugged on my lips.

"Feels like home." Brian sighed and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. As much as I loved New York City, I was a Midwestern girl at heart.

"So, where to, Lopez?" Brian asked me.

I felt myself flush, feeling stupid that I didn't tell him earlier. "I, uh, was actually hoping to visit an old friend."

Brian looked surprised, and a little disappointed. "Oh, okay. Meet at Sarah's building by 1:30?"

"Sure."

Before I knew it, I was standing at the most familiar door. It was black, and a little worn. A golden 3F was hanging right underneath the peep-hole. (**A/N I forget what that's really called lol)**. Memories flashed through my mind- Of the boys helping us move in, the numerous girl's nights we've had with Meredith and Denise and Jaime, of running up and down this hallway just to "get rid of our excess energy" as a Mr. Matt Lang liked to call it. Just an hour before, when I stepped out of the airport with Brian and into the Chicago air, it felt so much like home. Why doesn't a place that literally _was_ my home feel like that?

I fingered the key in my purse. _She might not even live here anymore_, a voice in my head spoke. I bit my lip. I didn't want that to be true. Taking a deep breath, I let go of the key and knocked on the door with a shaking hand. As the seconds lingered on, the butterflies in my stomach doubled and I had the sudden urge to find out what Brian was doing right now. Maybe if I called-

The black door creaked open to reveal a face.

"Hey." I said to Julia, sounding out of breath.

"Lauren."

Before I knew it, we were both hugging, sobbing onto the other's shoulder and saying, "I'm so sorry! Oh my God I was so stupid! Please forgive me! I missed you so much!"

For the first time in six months, I felt a weight lift off of my chest.

"So what happened to you during the past half year?" Julia asked me ten minutes later, when we finally settled down and were lounging on our old brown couch and drinking milkshakes.

"Oh, not much." I replied. I slipped my ring off my finger and into my purse. How was I supposed to tell her that I was marrying Brian? "I live in New York. I used to live in Brooklyn but I moved to Harlem about two months ago."

"Walker lives there too-"

I choked on my milkshake. If she talks to Walker, did he tell her about my ring and the baby name talk?

"- he says that he found a shop that was selling the Starship Album!"

"Oh yeah, that's the place I work at. My cousin owns it, so I gave them like 500 soundtracks."

Julia laughed, "It makes so much more sense now! I've been nannying these-"

She was interrupted by my cell phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Lolo, we were supposed to meet to walk to Sarah's like five minutes ago!" Brian's voice answered. I looked at the clock on the TV. 1:37. _Shit. _

"Sorry, lost track of time. I guess it took me longer to get here then I thought. I'll be there in five." I hung up.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked me as I stood up.

"Brian Holden and I are going to visit Sarah Ashley."

"Oh." Julia followed me to the door. As I opened it, she continued, "Wait, what are you guys doing with Sarah?"

I turned to face Julia. "We're going to tell her that she won." With that, I started walking out the door, feeling almost afraid of what Julia would think.

"She…Wait, Lauren!" Julia yelled just as I reached the elevator. "Do you mean-"

"Do you want to be my maid of honor?" Blurted out of my lips before I could even process it.

My question was answered by silence as Julia ran towards me. She then enveloped me in a hug.

"When's the wedding?" She asked, her eyes lighting up and her smile stretching from ear to ear. God, I missed seeing her this excited.

"June 16th." I smiled back as the elevator dinged open. And for the second time in six months, I felt sad to leave Julia standing alone in the hallway.

* * *

I'm soooooooo sorry about the long wait! Life just gets hectic without warning, you know? I actually was writing this chapter during Hurricane Sandy, but in a notebook since we didn't have any electricity. Of course, I ended up losing the notebook, lol~Bri~


	9. Chapter 9

I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

* * *

Darren's POV

I sighed as I unlocked the door, happy to be home after a long day at work. Sure, the glee set was amazing and fun, but I've missed those random weekly calls I'd get from the Starkids during one of their rehearsals.

"Joey! Brian! I'm hooome!" I called out to my two roommates. Apart from them, Lauren Lopez was the only Starkid that still talked to me, which I didn't really understand at all, considering what happened had absolutely nothing to do with me. And even she called only once since September, which ended up being a butt dial anyway. I smiled as I walked into our kitchen, expecting to see the two 22 year olds finish our Christmas decorating. Instead, they were both sitting at the table and staring at a piece of paper.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked.

"Dare, did Lauren ever mention having a boyfriend?" Brian questioned me, ignoring my own question.

Now was my turn to look confused. "Not the last time we talked, but that was a while ago. Why? What's going on?"

Joey handed me the sheet. "This is going on."

The paper ended up being an invitation. A stripe of light blue ran down the side of it, and on the bottom were the words "Save the Date_"_

_The marriage of_

_**Lauren Lopez** &  
_

_**Brian Holden**  
_

_June 16, 2012_

_New York City, New York_

_Invitation to Follow_

I felt my jaw drop to the ground. _Since when was Lolo and B-Hol dating?_

Walker's POV

_Record Wisdom_.

There it was again. I past it every single day I walked to my job as a waiter on the Applebee's down by 143rd street.

I stopped right in front of the door that opened to the small stop, and looked inside.

There she was. Lauren Lopez.

She looked just as I remembered. Just like how she did almost three months earlier.

Lauren was sitting in a chair behind the counter. A man with curly blonde hair sat next to her, and a woman with blonde hair sat on the counter facing them.

It was so weird, how for months he had no problem walking down this street. But now, after he learned that Lauren and Brian went there too- I just couldn't help but stop outside this door everyday. And everyday, I would look inside, hoping to catch a glimpse of one of my old best friends. Lauren seemed to be here more often than Brian.

_Brian._

Were they really engaged? I wasn't completely sure I was hearing them right, I was on the other side of the store, after all. But they were talking about baby names. And Lauren mentioned Brian's mother. _And the ring._

I lifted my arm, about to enter. Closing my eyes, I begged myself to do something I haven't been able to the past three months. Open the door.

_Come on, Walker_, I willed myself, for some reason feeling nervous. Suddenly, I felt the door pull open and I couldn't believe that I actually did it!

"Joe?"

I opened my eyes, yelled, and fell in surprise. Lauren's giggles caused me to look up at her from my seat on the sidewalk.

"Would you care to tell me why you've been staring at my cousins and I for over 15 minutes?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow and shutting the door behind her.

"You should put on a coat, it's freezing out here." I replied, suddenly feeling very stalker-ish. "I...uh, well... I've been trying to work up the guts to talk to you and/or Holden."

"Oh." She suddenly seemed lost in thought. Then she shook her head and looked back at me. "Well, we're talking now, aren't we?"

"It appears so, Lopez." I stood up. The ring on her finger glistened in the sunlight. "So... Who's the lucky guy?" I motioned towards it.

Lauren smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah! Wait here!" She ran inside, only to run back out not even a minute later. She handed me an envelope.

_The marriage of_

_**Lauren Lopez** &  
_

_**Brian Holden**  
_

_June 16, 2012_

_New York City, New York_

_Invitation to Follow_

"You and Brian were dating?" I asked, even though my suspicions have just been confirmed. The petite girl avoided my eyes and answered, "Yeah." She then looked at me again. "We're getting married!"

Brian's POV

"Don't you think it might be a little..."

"A little what?"I questioned my sister Katie over the phone.

"Well.. We don't know how well mom will be in June, is what I'm trying to say."

I bit my lip and sighed. "For all we know she could be better." I heard my voice crack.

"Bri-"

"Katie, I don't want to talk about this. It was the earliest date we could get with the venue, okay?"

"No, Brian, listen! Dad told me something yesterday that I think you should know. Don't worry, it's not about mom."

"Then what?"

"So Dad was in the hospital cafeteria and these two people wearing a suit and a white dress came in. Dad started talking to them and it turns out that they were getting married at the hospital!"  
"What?!"

"He says it was because the girl's sister had cancer and apparently wasn't going to attend the wedding. So, the hospital has this program where they can elope in the room! And then they would help you fill out the paperwork to give to the guy who will be marrying you at the ceremony, to explain everything since you can really only get married once. You guys should see if you can do that!"

I felt tears prick the back of my eyes as my lips urged themselves to reply, "Holy crap yes!". Instead, I said, "I'll ask Lauren about it."

* * *

Yayy an update! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The more review I have the faster the update, I promise!

~Bri


	10. Chapter 10

I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

* * *

Lauren's POV

I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I briskly walked through the chilly December air. Dusk was approaching and the stars were just beginning to appear. I smiled to myself, as I looked across Lake Michigan, standing in the same spot as I did with Brian months before.

I smiled as I saw a short brunette walk towards me. Never, in a million years, would I have pictured my wedding day to be like this. But I wouldn't want to trade it for anything else.

"You ready?" Katie approached me, shivering slightly. I nodded.

And I was ready. So ready. _I wanted to marry Brian Holden._

"I have a christmas gift for you, just for before we go in." Katie took a small box out of her North Face's pocket. She handed it to me. "Whenever a woman gets married into the Holden family, or turns 18, we get one of these. Usually it's the mother that gives it, but my mom wasn't able to go out and buy it 'cause-well, you know why."

Inside the box was a Pandora bracelet, with one charm on it. A silver _H_.

"Welcome to the family, Lauren."

* * *

The hospital was decorated for Christmas. Red and silver ornaments hung from the ceiling, stockings were attached to the side of the visitor's desk, and a tall tree was placed in the corner, with presents for the kids staying at the hospital underneath.

"There you girls are!" My mom greeted us as we walked inside. I took of my jacket and rubbed my arms. "Lo, you're dress.."

I looked down at my short, white dress, suddenly wishing that I was wearing the wedding dress I ordered a week ago.

"It's so pretty!" Katie exclaimed, taking off her own jacket, to reveal a knee-length purple dress with loose sleeves.

I took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"The priest is in the room already, we should head up." My mom informed us. I felt my stomach do a backflip and my heartbeat quicken as we walked to the elevators. _If someone told me five months ago that I would be marrying Brian Holden..._

__The thought of Brian waiting in the Hospital room made me smile, and I had the sudden urge to not even wait for the elevator but instead sprint up the stairs to meet him. I smiled to myself. _I'm ready, _ I thought, _I'm so ready to be Mrs. Brian Holden._

* * *

Brian's POV

"So we're all ready now?" The pastor asked us, once Katie, Lauren, and her mom came into the room.

"Yeah." I answered, and glanced at Lauren. I felt my heart skip a beat. _How have I never noticed how beautiful she is? ,_I wondered. She smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Lauren and  
Brian. Today is the day that they will formally and publicly make their promises to one  
another. Although this is indeed a high point, marriage is a journey not a destination. Marriage  
is more than any one single event or promise. It is a series of decisions that have been made,  
and will continue to be made over and over again, every day, that shows each of their care and  
concern for the one whom they each love most in the world. Marriage is a promise that is  
renewed daily through a couples actions and a responsibility taken on in the spirit of faith, and  
hope, and love, that brings comfort in times of sadness and heightens our greatest joy.  
Lauren and Brian, may the promises you make this day live always in your hearts and in  
your home so that all which you share now deepen and grow through the years, leading you  
through a lifetime of happiness.

A wedding is more than a celebration of the Love which lives in our Bride and Groom's  
hearts today. It reaches into the future and proclaims their intentions for that which tomorrow  
shall hold. A couple who wed are joined not only by the mutual affection and love they share,  
but also by their hopes, dreams and by their promises of what will be... The promises and  
vows they make this day shall guide them into their common future. I will ask you now if you  
are prepared to make these promises.

Lauren, Have you come here today of your own free will to take Brian to be your  
husband, that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?"

"I have."

"Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him all the days of your life?"

"I will."

"Brian, Have you come here today of your own free will to take Lauren to be your wife,  
that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?"

I glanced at our families, standing behind the pastor. Then I faced Lauren, who was looking up at me. Her brown eyes shined with excitement and eneregy.

"I have."

"Will you love her comfort her, honor and keep her all the days of your life?"  
"I will."

"May I have the rings please?"

Lauren's brother took two silver rings out of his pocket and handed them to the man.

"The ring finger of the left hand, the side of the body that holds the heart, has been used for  
the wedding band because for centuries people believed that there was a vein that ran directly  
from that finger to the heart. They also believed that the words spoken during the placing of  
the wedding band - symbol of perfection, completion and eternity - would resonate over and  
over again, like the circumference of the band itself, through to the heart and soul of both  
giver and the receiver of that most monumental of all promises. The promise of a lifetime as  
husband and wife.

Brian, do you take Lauren  
to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
Do you vow to love her and care for her  
For as long as you both shall live?  
Do you accept her, with all of her faults and strengths,  
And offer yourself to her  
with all of your own faults and strengths?  
Do you promise to help her when she needs help,  
and to turn to her when you need help?  
Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion  
and to always put the promises you make this day  
above all else?"

I felt my smile stretch from ear to ear as I replied, "I do."

"Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and share the vow you have written?"

I slide the smaller of the two rings onto Lauren's finger and then began:

"I, Brian, choose you, Lauren, to be my wife. In front of family gathered here I promise to love and cherish you throughout the good times and bad times. I promise to try to remember to put down the toilet seat and to replace the toilet roll when it finishes." Lauren giggled. "I promise to remember this day with love and roses. I will love you always."

__"Lauren, do you take Brian  
to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
Do you vow to love him and care for him  
For as long as you both shall live?  
Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths,  
And offer yourself to him  
with all of your own faults and strengths?  
Do you promise to help him when he needs help,  
and to turn to him when you need help?  
Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion  
and to always put the promises you make this day  
above all else?"

Lauren smiled up at me. "I do."

"Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?"

She took the other ring and slide the cold metal down my finger.

"I Lauren, take you Brian, to be my lawfully wedded husband.  
To be together in happiness and strife,  
To have and to hold,  
Even if your cooking grows mold.  
I love you in richness and in debt,  
And cherish all moments since we have met.  
I pledge to be faithful,  
Even if you dyed your hair blonde,  
I promise to still love you to infinity and beyond."

"The vows you have just taken, pledging love,  
mean far more than mere words ever can.  
May their gentle spirit move in you.  
May your years fulfill the beauty  
of the feelings expressed today.  
And may you always put these vows  
above the things that make life smaller.

You are now as your hearts have always known you to be,  
Husband and Wife. You may kiss your beautiful Bride!"

Our families clapped and cheered as our lips met. As Lauren wrapped her arms around my neck, I felt something- almost like electricity- travel up my spine.

"Merry Christmas, Brian."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Holden."

* * *

Happy Hanukkah! I was originally going to post this closer to xmas, but decided to do it now. PS this is what I was picturing Lauren wearing www . promgirl shop / dresses / viewitem - PD923871 Please review!

~Bri


	11. Not a real chapter :(

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not abandoning this story but I most likely won't be able to continue with it until March or April because right now my life is pact with Midterms and upcoming dance competitions :) Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO much for all the support with this story! It's truly amazing to think that people actually enjoy what I write.

xoxo

Briiiiiiii :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I'm really busy! Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but the idea for this one has been growing in my head for a few weeks now. I think it shows how Lauren and Brian aren't perfect and are both just human. Oh, and Darren. Please review!**

* * *

Team Starkid broke up a little over 5 months ago . After a rather nasty fight, the members rarely speak to each other. After living with his parents the past few months, Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey while trying to bring the group back together 3 (Completely AU after Starship)I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

* * *

Lauren's POV

"Look at me, I'm the king of New York…" I sang under my breath as I looked at the sheets of paper in front of me. I grabbed one and sighed. _Who knew weddings would be so much work?_ "Wait and see, this is gonna make both the Delanceys pee in their pantsies…"

"Hey-Loooo!" Brian called, slamming the front door to our apartment.

"Hey" I greeted back, turning the seating chart in my hands over. "Do you want tables of seven or of ten?"

"For what?" He entered our bedroom and sat on the bed next to me. I glanced at him.

"The wedding."

"Oh. Well how many people are coming?"

I handed him the guest list. "As of right now- 250."

"Why… Why do we have so many people?"

"I guess we just both have big families?"

"But I mean… Can't we-"

I smacked his arm. "Brian! We can't un-invite people! We already sent out save the dates!"

He stood up, rubbed his arm, and grumbled "Geez, okay bridezilla."

I stood up too. "Excuse me?"

He glanced at me. That was obviously not meant for me to hear. "I just mean- Like, how can we afford all of this?"

I suddenly felt anger pulsing through my veins. "Oh I don't know- maybe it would help if you actually had a job!"

The silence in the room only increased the now mounting tension.

"You know that I'm auditioning." Brian replied in a quiet voice. His blue eyes seemed to be glowing with anger.

"And you know full well that you can have a job and audition at the same time. I've done it, Julia's done it, Joey's done-"

"At least I'm putting my degree to use!"

I heard a harsh laugh escape my lips. "Yeah, by not even getting any callbacks!" The moment I said it I knew I took it too far. But I couldn't stop myself. "The only reason I'm not auditioning is because I have to pay the bills! I've been taking as many shifts as I can to pay for this damn wedding!"

"Well no one asked you to do it!" I felt my heart skip a beat. I never heard that tone come out of Brian. It scared me.

"Yes, you did!"

"I never forced you too! The only reason I ever asked you was because you offered! Do you really think I'd want to marry you?"

I could see he was lying in his eyes. He did want to marry me. But that didn't stop the sting. I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"F-fine then." My voice sounded weird and quiet after all the yelling. I felt myself slip off the engagement ring I've been wearing, and throw it on the nightstand by the wedding ring I got at the hospital. "You can call everyone and tell them that the wedding's off. If you really don't want to be married to me, we can look for a lawyer tomorrow."

I walked past him out of the room.

"Wait, Lauren-"

I slammed the door on my way out.

* * *

Despite holding my hot chocolate with both of my hands, I felt oddly cold. Maybe it was because I was sitting outside in Bryant Park in the middle of February with nothing on but a long sleeve shirt and a scarf. Or maybe it was because I didn't have a ring on my finger.

I examined my left hand. I looked so _empty_ without the little diamond. My finger felt as though it were naked.

"Lauren?"

I looked up to see a man with hazel eyes and curly black hair.

"Hey Darren, what brings you to New York?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that I've been crying.

The short man sat down next to me. "What's wrong?"

I looked down again. "Oh, it's nothing. Brian and I just got into a fight that may or may not have ended with me throwing my ring."

"Oh." I could feel Darren's uncomfortableness. He was never good with dealing with other's people's emotions. "Well, it'll just blow over like other fights you had, right?"

I looked at him as a sudden realization came over me. "We… we never really had a fight before."

Darren looked dumbstruck. "How the hell is that even possible? I mean, you've been together for…"

"Six months."

"For six m- Wait, you've only been together for six months? When did you get engaged?!"

"The end of August." I replied, not really thinking about what I was saying. Or doing the math.

Darren glanced at me. "Lauren… how long did you and Brian date?"

I opened my mouth as I realized what I did. "Shit."

Darren suddenly looked outraged. "Lauren! Why the hell would you get engaged without dating?! That's just plain stupid! No wonder the fight happened! What could have even possessed you guys to do that? It's just plain stupid! I mean, do you even like him like that?"

_Yes. Yes I love him, I've always loved him, and I can't imagine a day without him._

"Why is our relationship any of your business?" Is what came out of my mouth instead.

"Well, I think it is now. You should call of the wedding."

My thoughts drifted to the rings on the nightstand. I looked Darren in the eye as my phone began ringing. "No."

To spare myself from another Darren outburst, I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Lauren, it's Katie." She sounded muffled. Almost like she's been crying.

"Katie, are you crying?"

"Yeah. Brian's not picking up his phone. Can you tell him something for me?"

"Sure. What?"

"Our mommy died."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

3 Bri


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I'm really busy! Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but the idea for this one has been growing in my head for a few weeks now. I think it shows how Lauren and Brian aren't perfect and are both just human. Oh, and Darren. Please review!**

* * *

Team Starkid broke up a little over 5 months ago . After a rather nasty fight, the members rarely speak to each other. After living with his parents the past few months, Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey while trying to bring the group back together 3 (Completely AU after Starship)I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

* * *

**A/N: ** Guys! This is it! Ahhh! This is the last chapter (besides the epilogue)! Sorry I didn't warn you, but I'm just kind of running out of juice for this story.(Plus ever since Breredith has been confirmed, writing this has felt kind of wrong) At least i didn't abandon it! I hope yall love it as much I ask loved writing it. And today I'm also going to upload/update the first chapter to _Cupcakes and Sprinkles, _a next gen. fic for Harry Potter that I'm writing! Once I upload that, please check it out and review! Thanks so much for sticking around through all of this! Special Thanks to Noel and Fireflies-glow1! (And sorry this chapter is kind of short...)

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

_This is so stupid…_ I couldn't help but think as I sat at a table in Bryant Park, clutching my mug of coffee, one headphone in my ear as I listened to my Taylor Swift Playlist. It had been two weeks since I ran into Darren. Since Katie called. That memory played itself in my mind

* * *

_"Bri?" I called out timidly as I entered our apartment. He immediately ran out of the bedroom and engulfed me in a hug._

_"Lo, I'm so sorry." He spoke into my shoulder. "I was the biggest douche bag ever. I love you so much." _

_I could feel tears pricking the back of my eyes as they met his blue ones. _

_"Brian, Katie called me. I- I have some bad news."_

* * *

A few days after the funeral I flew back to New York for work. And Darren, after conversing with Walker and apparently the rest of our friends, decided to take the opportunity of Brian being out of town to call a team meeting. The first one in almost a year. Too bad it didn't really have to do anything with team Starkid.

"Okay, Lauren, what you and Holden are doing is pretty stupid."

"Oh, Hello to you too, Dyl." I greeted as Dylan, Joe, Joe, Joey, Meredith, Darren, Julia, Matt Lang and Brian Rosenthal sat around me.

"What possessed you to get engaged?" Meredith questioned.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

"Well, what possessed you to call a Team meeting over my love life? Why not over a musical or something?"

"Well, we do have a musical idea but we find this more interesting." Matt commented.

"What!?" I sat up straighter.

"Uh-uh, you speak first." Joey shook a finger at me. I snorted.

We got engaged because we love each other- we've always loved each other. We've just been too cowardly to notice it.

"Remember when that person at a Q&A asked if Brian and I were dating?" I reminisced, and took a sip of coffee.

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

"_But you guys weren't dating!" _Darren exclaimed.

"This has nothing to do with any of you whatsoever!"

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

I stood up and my headphone fell out of my ear, "Everyone has a different love story. You each have had your own, and some of you will have more. Me and Brian, our love story may look different than yours' and you might find it crazy, but that's fine! You know why? **_Because this is ours_**. It's ours and not yours. We don't really fucking care what you think because you can't control what we do. If you don't want to go to the wedding-fine! Hell, you'll be saving us money! But you're supposed to be our friends! Aren't friends supposed to support each other?" My voice cracked during the question, " So unless you are actually going to talk about the musical now, I'm leaving." I pushed in my chair for emphasis. Deep down I knew I wasn't actually going to leave- we haven't all been together for a year! (I'm not counting the funeral, that was too sad. It was nice of them to show up, though.)

"It's about batman." Matt said quietly after a moment of silence. "Holy Musical B man."

* * *

Pleaaaaaassssseeeee review! :)

Love yall,

Bri


	14. Epilogue

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I'm really busy! Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but the idea for this one has been growing in my head for a few weeks now. I think it shows how Lauren and Brian aren't perfect and are both just human. Oh, and Darren. Please review!**

* * *

Team Starkid broke up a little over 5 months ago . After a rather nasty fight, the members rarely speak to each other. After living with his parents the past few months, Brian Holden learns something about his mom- she's dying. He's suddenly afraid he won't be able to give her the one thing she always looked forward to- his wedding. This is what happens when an old friend volunteers to help solve his problem, and how they fall in love on the journey while trying to bring the group back together 3 (Completely AU after Starship)I have never met Team Starkid. I love them all and this is just fiction, none of it is true.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I wrote you guys an epilogue! Please review! And if you like Harry Potter, you should read and Review my new story, Cupcakes and Sprinkles! Thanks for sticking around through this whole thing, it means so much to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

_June 16, 2012_

Lauren's POV

My hands were sweaty and my heart was racing.

"Come on... come on..." I moaned and ran a hand through my hair. "Shit." I sighed and stood up to look in the mirror. I then proceeded to try and fix my now disheveled-but-what-used-to-be-perfect curls . The Pandora bracelet with the silver H jiggled as I moved my arm.

"Lauren!" Julia's voice called, along with a banging on the door. "You have to put on your dress!"

"You don't want to miss your own wedding!" Emily, the girl who I was roommates with for a week added.

I smiled at the last two words. _My wedding_. Then I remembered what I was holding in my hand, and I could feel an anxiety attack coming on.

"Hold on!" I replied. "I-I'm pooping!"

"Geez, by the time you get out it'll be your 50th anniversary!" My mom now joined in on the conversation.

I snorted, and my Iphone vibrated signalling that the timer went off.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD._

"Oh my God..." I whispered, now looking at the stick in my hand, "I-It's pink!"

There, on the white stick, was two pink lines. Positive.

"I'm..." A smile crept onto my face as I suddenly felt like laughing and never stopping. I placed a hand on my abdomen. "Oh my God!"

"Lauren!"

"Oh, right!" I wrapped the stick in toilet paper and shoved it to the bottom of the garbage can. Opening the door, I asked, "Okay, so whose ready for a wedding?!"

* * *

"You okay there, Mrs. Holden?" Brian asked me, slipping his arm around my waist.

"I'm grand." I replied with a giggle as I scooted closer to him in the limo. We finally had a moment alone- heading to the reception where 200 people currently waited.

"Wow..." He sighed with a smile, and just stared at me. I felt my cheeks grow red, but for once, I didn't feel self-conscious about being stared at. "If someone told me ten months ago we'd be here, I would've thought they were crazy."

"They would have been crazy," I laughed. "because we're crazy being here too!"

Brian laughed, and i couldn't help but hope that the baby would have his laugh. _Our baby._ Will it have his blue eyes and my tan skin?

"Hey, Bri?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still like the name Abigail for a baby?"

The 26 year old looked slightly confused. "Yeah, I love it. Why?"

"Well... what would you want to name a boy?"

His eyes widened and he glanced down at my stomach. "A-are you pregnant?!"

A smile formed on my face as I nodded. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug and his lips met mine as my tongue met his- our kiss as passionate as it was all those years ago during college. It was _amazing_.

"Get a room!" A voice broke us apart as we looked up and saw Joe Walker looking at us through the now open limo door, with Nick Lang and my friend Emily laughing in the background. "Couldn't of waited until tonight, huh?"

"Well, we had a room until now." Brian replied climbing out of the limo, and then helping me out.

"That's not a room, Brian, that's a little thing called a _car_." Nick told him sarcastically.

"Thank you, Nick, I had no idea!"I laughed. I looked at them, now playfully teasing my husband. All around us were the Starkids and our families and friends, all here to celebrate our love. Our life. And man, I was so glad that this life was _ours._

* * *

Pleaaaaaassssseeeee review! :)

Love ya!,

Brianna


	15. I'M WRITING A PREQUEL! :)

Hey guys guess what! I'm going to be writing a prequel to this story! I'll be posting it really soon, it's going to be called Failure and is going to be Lauren and Brian in college. **I do not know the starkids and everything in that story is going to be made up**. (I also haven't been to college yet, so some things might be unrealistic but oh well). FYI I may not update very often because I recently got cast in a play so I'll be going to rehearsals soon and studying for finals and all that fun stuff (Same goes for Cupcakes and Sprinkles- You should read that too!). So please check out and review the prequel! :)


End file.
